Prior foldable emergency rain capes are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,462,269 2,911,651 2,971,198 3,258,781 3,522,612 3,849,803 4,067,067.
The prior rain capes illustrated by the above patents generally fold into a package which is generally too bulky to be inserted into a pocketbook so that it must be carried separately, which severely limits their utility.